


Долгая дорога домой

by Vardek



Series: Вся жизнь впереди [2]
Category: Wallander (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Space, Drama, Established Relationship, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Space Pirates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vardek/pseuds/Vardek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Рождество возможны любые, даже самые невозможные, чудеса.<br/>Art by Alizeya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгая дорога домой

**Author's Note:**

> Пояснения к тексту:  
> Варган - планета, на которой происходит действие в первом фике  
> Сигма-5 - планета, фигурирующая в рассказе Магнуса о начале его военной карьеры (в первом фике - день 591)  
> Инфор - в мире фика, общепринятое название аппаратов связи, пришедших на смену телефону.  
> Сыворотка правды — условное название психоактивных веществ, используемых (чаще всего спецслужбами) для получения скрываемых человеком сведений.  
> Камбуз - помещение на судне, соответствующим образом оборудованное и предназначенное для приготовления пищи (кухня).

"Киото", авианосец земного космофлота, возвращался домой после слегка затянувшихся учений. В процессе этих самых учений экипажу корабля пришлось решительно выбросить планы Генштаба в воздушный шлюз и, включив двигатели на полную тягу, мчаться на выручку близлежащей колонии, которая очень неудачно оказалась в эпицентре стихийного бедствия. По итогам спасательной операции командование пришло к выводу, что весь экипаж - как бывалые космические волки, так и зеленые новобранцы - показал себя на отлично. Что уж говорить о благодарных колонистах, которым помогли развернуть новый защитный купол и обеспечили всем необходимым на первое время, пока с Земли не прибудут транспорты с помощью, материалами и техникой, которую, к сожалению, спасти не удалось.  
Магнус Мартинссон, недавно получивший звание коммандера, в этих учениях участвовал в функции наблюдателя от Генштаба. Довольно скучающего наблюдателя, надо сказать, пока не началась вся эта заварушка с терпящей бедствие колонией. Сейчас же он стоял в рубке авианосца и задумчиво смотрел на большой обзорный экран. Мысленно он уже был на Земле, вместе со своей семьей, в маленьком домике на берегу моря, уютном и немного старомодном - в котором им всем было хорошо.  
Правда, после того, как его партнер, всемирно известный инженер-конструктор Курт Волландер, принял решение продать огромные апартаменты в Стокгольме и поселиться в окрестностях Истада - крохотного городка на юге Швеции - насовсем, дом пришлом подвергнуть капитальной перестройке и модернизации. И маленьким его уже можно было назвать только с большой натяжкой. Рядом с домом была даже компактная посадочная площадка. Ее включили в проект после того, как Курт решительно заявил, что ему надоело наблюдать выжженные круги, оставленные дюзами истребителя Мартинссона, на клеверном поле.  
\- Ждете не дождетесь, чтобы поскорее вернуться домой, коммандер? - остановился рядом с ним капитан "Киото" Джамаль Дангарвала.  
\- Это так заметно? - чуть улыбнулся Магнус, не отрывая взгляда от экрана.  
\- Такое ощущение, что, будь ваша воля, вы бы этот корабль еще сзади подталкивали, чтобы он летел быстрее, - рассмеялся капитан. - Жена, дети?  
Коммандер чуть покраснел и наконец посмотрел на собеседника:  
\- Что-то в этом роде.  
\- Если ничего непредвиденного не случится, к Рождеству будем дома, - расплылся в жизнерадостной улыбке Дангарвала.  
\- Не сглазьте.  
Не успел Магнус договорить, как к ним подошел старпом:  
\- Капитан, коммандер, на связи адмирал Кумагаи, командующий сектором. Хочет поговорить с вами обоими. Как я понял, неофициально, но по защищенному каналу.  
\- Спасибо, - кивнул Дангарвала, переглянувшись с выразительно приподнявшим бровь Мартинссоном. - Мы будем в моeй рабочей каюте.  
Офицеры неспешно вышли из рубки. Идти было совсем недалеко, но по дороге им удалось перекинуться парой слов:  
\- Какие-нибудь предположения, что от нас могло понадобиться командованию сектора? - спросил капитан.  
\- Понятия не имею, - пожал плечами Магнус. - Никаких дополнительных указаний мне не поступало, учения закончены. Посмотрим. Хотя что-то мне подсказывает, что к Рождеству домой мы уже не успеем.  
Он остановился у двери, пропуская хозяина каюты внутрь, и вошел следом. Дангарвала сел в кресло, знаком предложив коммандеру присесть на край его стола, чтобы они оба попадали в фокус видеокамеры, и развернул голо-экран:  
\- Принять входящий вызов.  
Экран слабо засветился, показав седого грузноватого азиата в форме космофлота с адмиральскими знаками отличия.  
Тот поприветствовал их коротким кивком:  
\- Добрый день, джентльмены. Во всяком случае, на Маргване сейчас светлое время суток.  
Капитан сделал попытку вытянуться по стойке смирно, при этом оставаясь сидеть в кресле, а Магнус лениво кивнул в ответ:  
\- И тебе привет, Изаму-сан. Давно не виделись. Чем ты нас хочешь таким интересным озадачить?  
\- Магнус, - протянул адмирал с довольной усмешкой, - тебя вообще хоть чем-то, хоть иногда можно удивить?  
\- Можно, - ухмыльнулся тот. - Приказом идти на форсаже к Земле, чтобы успеть к Рождеству. Только есть у меня подозрение, что Рождество нам с капитаном в этом году уже не светит.  
\- Ай, какой хороший приказ, - покивал азиат, расплываясь в ехидной улыбке. - Лично мне он очень нравится. Только вот у нас здесь с ребятами из Космопола совместное дельце наклевывается. И мне сорока на хвосте принесла, что у тебя в этом дельце может быть свой собственный шкурный интерес. Считай это приглашением на совместную охоту, от которой ты вполне можешь отказаться и следовать дальше намеченным курсом.  
Мартинссон переглянулся с капитаном Дангарвалой, тот пожал плечами, как бы говоря, что оставляет решение за коммандером.  
\- Выкладывай, на кого это вы там охотиться собрались в такой хорошей компании, - Магнус с зажегшимся в глазах азартом снова повернулся к адмиралу.  
\- Есть такой занятный человек, - начал адмирал рассказ, - Мануэль Граппа. Владеет большим транспортником, летает себе вольным капитаном, грузы всякие туда-сюда возит. Ни в чем таком особенном замечен не был. И летал он себе спокойно, пока один ушлый таможенник не сравнил его летный план со вторичными логами бортового компьютера. Интересный такой план оказался, что мы с Космополом аж зачитались. Манифест у нашего капитана Граппы в полном порядке, груз дозволенный, все - комар носа не подточит. Одна деталь только: там, куда он возит свой груз, ничего не должно быть. Межзвездное пространство, пустота, ноль без палочки. Так что же Граппа забыл в том подсекторе и куда девается груз?  
\- Любопытно, - хмыкнул Магнус. - Как я понимаю, вы в тот подсектор тут же наведались?  
\- Зачем так грубо? - хитро прищурившись, развел руками Кумагаи. - Мы ему аккуратно во время стоянки жучками кораблик обвешали со всех сторон, как новогоднюю елку. Красота да и только.  
Не удержавшись, Мартинссон хохотнул, а капитан, молча слушавший их беседу, расплылся в хищной ухмылке.  
\- В общем, нашли мы место, куда Граппа возит свои грузы, - продолжал тем временем адмирал. - Станция там в пустоте болтается, ни на одних картах не отмеченная. Опознавательные огни включает только, когда приближается корабль, правильно отвечающий на запрос "свой-чужой". Вооружена до зубов, и еще неизвестно, какие сюрпризы ждут внутри.  
Магнус мгновенно посерьезнел и подался вперед:  
\- Кто обеспечивает огневую поддержку?  
\- У нас тут крейсер "Крым" висит на орбите, и торпедоносец "Президент Линкольн" скучает уже второй месяц. Десантники рвутся в бой, но поддержка истребителей нам бы очень не помешала. Да и главные орудия "Киото" тоже пригодились бы - жахнуть пару раз для острастки, если по-хорошему понимать откажутся.  
\- Думаешь, на станции окопались пираты? - нахмурился коммандер.  
\- Я в курсе, что у тебя к ним особый счет, - кивнул Кумагаи. - Но даже если это и не они, не хрена этой станции висеть в моем секторе. Тем более делишки там ведутся явно какие-то нечистые, иначе не маскировались бы так усиленно.  
Магнус задумался. С одной стороны, дома ждал Курт, по которому он успел страшно соскучиться. С другой - пираты. С ними коммандер всегда был рад поквитаться за памятный рейс "Веги". И за Магни - эту потерю ни он, ни Волландер до сих пор не могли себе простить, хотя от них в той ситуации ровным счетом ничего не зависело. Магни сделал свой выбор, спас их всех ценой собственной жизни. И все же, как нечестно...  
Капитан Дангарвала кашлянул, привлекая к себе внимание:  
\- "Киото" в вашем распоряжении, коммандер. Скажите только слово, и я отдам приказ о смене курса.  
Еще несколько секунд Мартинссон думал, пока не осознал, что решение он уже принял и сейчас лишь прикидывает, что скажет Курту в следующий сеанс связи с Землей.  
\- Изаму-сан, со мной звено моих ребят, - наконец ответил Магнус. - Ни одного желторотика, у всех за плечами порядочно боевых вылетов. Этой станции нас за глаза должно хватить.  
\- Вот и славно, - улыбнулся Кумагаи, и его улыбке могла позавидовать любая уважающая себя акула, столько было в ней азартного предвкушения грядущего боя с пиратами. - Передаю координаты сбора и сжатый пакет дополнительной информации. Отклонение от курса у вас выйдет минимальное, обещаю надолго не задерживать.  
Капитан авианосца быстро открыл присланный файл и бегло его просмотрел:  
\- Будем на месте через пять часов. Спасибо за приглашение, адмирал, и до встречи.  
Магнус тоже попрощался и встал с краешка стола, на который примостился на время разговора:  
\- Пойду обрадую своих ребят, пусть готовят машины к бою, - но уже на пороге обернулся: - И все же сглазили вы нам Рождество, капитан. Качественно так.  
Дангарвала на это только смущенно развел руками. 

"Киото" вышел из гипера для прокладки нового курса и тут же нырнул обратно. Еще часок постояв над душой у дежурных офицеров в рубке, Магнус вернулся в отведенную ему каюту.  
Возможность выйти на связь во время прыжка в гиперпространстве стала доступной совсем недавно, буквально несколько лет назад. И до сих пор необходимыми для этого технологиями обладали только военные. Им же принадлежала сеть маяков - одновременно передатчиков и усилителей сигнала, - благодаря которым это вообще стало реальным. Связаться с любыми другими кораблями после того, как они ушли в гипер, было по-прежнему невозможно. Военные свято защищали свое право на эксклюзивность новых игрушек.  
Но раз уж Мартинссон был сейчас на авианосце космофлота, то вполне мог позволить себе связаться с Землей. Нужно было предупредить Курта, чтобы тот его не ждал - к Рождеству он уже точно не успеет.  
Дежурный офицер связи никаких лишних вопросов не задал и спустя десять минут предоставил ему защищенный канал связи. Авианосец был не так уж и далеко от Земли, поэтому задержка в приеме и передаче была минимальной, в считанные доли секунды.  
На Земле долго не отвечали, что было странным, так как Линда всегда первой бросалась к инфору.  
\- Волландер, - послышалось наконец из динамиков, а следом на автоматически развернувшемся голо-экране появился встрепанный и потирающий глаза Курт в пижаме.  
Похоже, сегодня он успел опередить дочь.  
\- Привет, Курт, - улыбнулся ему Магнус. - Извини, не подумал, что у вас ночь.  
Тот несколько секунд пялился в экран, явно еще до конца не проснувшись, но наконец расплылся в ответной теплой улыбке, ехидно проворчав:  
\- Ничего, Магнус, я всего лишь завтра буду ходить, сшибая по дороге мебель и несущие стены.  
Рассмеявшись, Мартинссон признал, что, действительно, после резкой побудки и до первой чашки кофе его любимый инженер соображал весьма слабо.  
\- Извини, - повторил он. - Просто, боюсь, потом у меня не будет времени с тобой связаться.  
Несколько секунд Волландер пристально на него смотрел, а потом вздохнул:  
\- То есть к Рождеству тебя можно уже не ждать?  
Магнус виновато потупился:  
\- Сам понимаешь, работа такая.  
\- Угу, немного обидно только - я накупил тебе всего вкусненького к столу. Пропадет теперь.  
\- Я задержусь только на пару дней, так что Новый год будем встречать вместе, - попытался Мартинссон успокоить расстроившегося партнера.  
\- А... Ну, тогда все не так плохо, - воспрял с духом Волландер. - Я уж думал, ты еще на месяц пропасть собрался. Про причину не спрашиваю, потом расскажешь, если сможешь.  
\- Обязательно! - улыбнулся Магнус. - Ты как, один на Рождество будешь или?..  
\- Линда будет со мной, - покачал головой Курт. - Она сейчас с друзьями укатила куда-то в Индию, собирать материалы для дипломной работы, но на праздники вернется домой. Так что не волнуйся, в одиночестве я не останусь.  
Мартинссон покивал, а затем с ноткой тоски в голосе спросил:  
\- Как там дома?  
\- Ты уезжал, была слякоть и дожди, а сейчас уже недели две идут снегопады. Сугробов намело под самую крышу, еле успеваем расчищать. Я даже раскошелился на снегоуборочного кибера, так что посадочная площадка и дорожка к дому будут в порядке, когда ты приедешь. А то, знаешь ли, я за неделю так лопатой намахался, что до сих пор плечи болят.  
Представив Курта с лопатой, с ворчанием и тихой руганью расчищающего снег с крыльца и дворика, Магнус не сдержался и хихикнул.  
Волландер тоже улыбнулся, догадавшись о причине смеха, но затем погрустнел:  
\- Ты, главное, береги себя. И возвращайся домой. Здесь без тебя как-то слишком уж и тихо. И Линда скучает.  
Конечно же, на самом деле он имел в виду, что жутко скучает сам, но от Курта редко можно было услышать такие слова. Он предпочитал доказывать свою любовь на деле - прикосновением, крепким объятием при встрече, поцелуями, от которых у Магнуса неизменно кружилась голова и внизу живота остро тянуло желанием.  
Спустя десять минут, попрощавшись с Куртом и отпустив его досыпать, Мартинссон лежал на узкой жесткой койке. Он надеялся урвать хоть пару часов до рандеву с боевой группой сектора, но сон не шел. В голове теснилось множество мыслей, и больше всего тех, что уже давно не давали ему покоя. Мартинссон собирался уходить из космофлота. Он никому еще не сказал об этом своем решении, но следующий год должен был стать последним в его военной карьере.  
Ему впервые за долгое время было к кому возвращаться домой, были люди, которые за него волновались, ждали его и каждый раз встречали с заметным облегчением в глазах. Что он живой, целый и невредимый. У Курта в последние два года стало пошаливать сердце, и Магнус не хотел его лишний раз тревожить. Конечно, после восстановительной терапии он снова будет, как новенький, но до нее еще дожить нужно, а инженер все откладывал это дело в долгий ящик, уверяя, что с ним все хорошо и повода для беспокойства нет.  
Куда уходить из космофлота, у Мартинссона тоже было. Волландер давно уже звал его партнером по бизнесу - частному конструкторскому бюро, работавшему в основном с военными заказами. А там у него всегда найдется, чем себя занять. К примеру, пообкатывать новые боевые машины. Впрочем, это так, для души. Намного интереснее было объединять силы с Куртом в работе над новыми проектами. Они уже это делали пару раз, когда Магнус был в отпуске, и успех их последнего совместного детища ошеломил даже видавшего виды инженера. В общем, на гражданке Мартинссон скучать не собирался. Да и не лежала у него больше душа к военному делу. Ярость, просыпавшаяся в нем во время боевых вылетов, наконец-то, впервые за долгие годы, утихла. И лишь только жажда мести временами еще вспыхивала внутри при одном только упоминании о пиратах. Этих он был готов давить всегда и в любом состоянии. Но и месть не оставляла после себя чувства удовлетворения - лишь опустошение и тяжесть внутри.  
Да, нужно было уходить. Они все заслужили немного спокойной жизни, и в первую очередь - его семья.

В боевом тактическом центре на борту авианосца "Киото" было многолюдно. Военные самых разных званий и рангов набились туда, как сельди в банку, но хором отказывались переходить в другое помещение. Совещание по итогам боевой операции по захвату пиратской станции открыл адмирал Изаму Кумагаи, бегло озвучив основные пункты и темы, которые офицерам предстояло обсудить.  
Налет прошел успешно и с минимальными потерями с их стороны. Станция огрызалась изо всех сил, но в конечном счете звену истребителей под началом коммандера Мартинссона все же удалось подавить внешние огневые точки. Авианосец тоже не остался в стороне и внес свою лепту в сражение, пару раз - как выразился адмирал раньше - "жахнув"-таки из главного калибра по отчаянно сопротивляющимся пиратам. Высадка десанта после этого прошла без проблем, и бой перетек во внутренние помещения станции.  
Уже по первым изображениям, поступившим с видеокамер, установленных на шлемах десантников, стало ясно, что это не простая пиратская база, а, скорее, научно-исследовательский центр. Только вот, полюбовавшись на результаты экспериментов, даже многое повидавшие бойцы десанта были шокированы. Некоторым не удалось сдержать тошноту при виде заполненных красноватой жидкостью прозрачных резервуаров, в которых хранились ужасно деформированные мертвецы, органы, отдельные части тел. В какой бы новый отсек десантники ни врывались, там их неизменно ждали новые ужасы. Некоторые результаты экспериментов даже еще были живы. И, слыша слабые мольбы этих несчастных о том, чтобы им подарили легкую смерть, под конец озверевшие бойцы стреляли на поражение при малейшем намеке на сопротивление со стороны персонала лабораторий.  
Мартинссон слушал докладчиков молча, сидя в углу и отчаянно пытаясь не заснуть. За последние двое суток он невероятно вымотался, а после боя ему не удалось не то что душ принять, а даже выбраться, наконец, из черного летного комбинезона, излишне плотного и обтягивающего. В кабине истребителя это совершенно не ощущалось, но вне - вызывало приливы раздражения.  
\- Несколько отсеков во время атаки были разгерметизированы, все пираты, находившиеся в них в тот момент, погибли. Нам удалось захватить какую-то часть научного персонала, - докладывал тем временем командир десантников, капитан Волков. - Однако многие ученые предпочли принять яд, поняв, что мы выигрываем бой и бежать некуда. Мы уже проверили всех сдавшихся в плен и у большинства обнаружили имплантированные в зубы капсулы с токсином быстрого действия.  
\- Кишка оказалась тонка - покончить с собой? - мрачно пробурчал капитан Дангарвала.  
\- Что нам только на руку, - одернул его адмирал Кумагаи. - Эти люди очень многое знают. Я уверен, что не вся информация хранилась на электронных носителях, и нам нужны их показания. Продолжайте, капитан Волков.  
Тот кивнул:  
\- В целом операция прошла успешно. Правда, как я понял, вы хотели взять Мануэля Граппу живым, но мы обнаружили его уже мертвым в одном из отсеков. Взрыв торпеды повредил внутреннюю конструкцию станции, и его буквально пришпилило к полу сорвавшейся металлической балкой.  
\- Жаль, - поджал губы адмирал. - Я уж было настроился на беседу с этим господином. Вполне возможно, что это была не единственная база такого типа, на которую он возил грузы.  
Волков чуть помешкал, прежде чем докладывать дальше:  
\- Мы схватили его помощника. Ну... мы думаем, что это помощник. Молодой совсем парнишка, а вот надо же - с такой сволочью связался. Сидел рядом с телом Граппы, пока на него не наткнулись мои ребята. Сопротивления никакого не оказал, но на допросах молчит или говорит, что ничего не знает. Мы пока с ним просто разговариваем, по-хорошему, так сказать. Правда, мои ребята его все же успели немного помять. Вроде не сильно, только личико слегка попортили. Хотя клянутся и божатся, что пальцем его не тронули.  
Адмирал нахмурился, явно готовясь принять неприятное решение:  
\- Попробуйте еще раз с ним нормально поговорить, объясните, что будет, если вы начнете задавать вопросы уже по-плохому. Ну а нет... можете с ним особо не церемониться.  
По лицу Волкова было заметно, что он не в восторге от того, на что намекал Кумагаи. И в глубине души, несмотря на собственную искреннюю ненависть к пиратам и все ужасы, обнаруженные на станции, Магнус был с ним согласен. Не стоило опускаться на один уровень с преступниками, даже ради так необходимой им информации. Ведь чем-то же хорошие парни должны отличаться от плохих.  
Совещание продлилось еще примерно с час, а затем офицеры в полной тишине начали расходиться. Слишком тяжело было на душе, чтобы о чем-то говорить.  
Магнус догнал командира десантников уже в коридоре:  
\- Капитан Волков, можно вас на пару слов?  
Тот обернулся, узнал его и коротко кивнул, отходя к стене, чтобы не стоять на проходе.  
\- Коммандер Мартинссон, если не ошибаюсь? Это ведь вы со своим звеном обеспечивали нам поддержку с воздуха?  
\- Да, все верно  
Они пожали друг другу руки, и Волков пытливо приподнял бровь:  
\- Чем могу быть полезен?  
\- Сказать по правде, меня интересует помощник Граппы. Вы упомянули, что он очень молод, и мне стало интересно, как в таком юном возрасте можно уже начать якшаться с пиратами. Да и просто любопытно было бы на него взглянуть. Если позволите, конечно.  
\- А, - задумчиво протянул капитан, - исследуете души человеческие? Зря, мразь - она в любом возрасте остается мразью. Впрочем, почему бы и нет. Тем более, что вы так вежливо попросили, хотя могли приказать. Пойдемте, допрос все еще идет, полюбуемся на этого щенка вместе. Может, подскажете чего, а то, сказать по правде, как-то не хочется мне об него руки лишний раз марать.  
\- Вы сейчас обратно на "Крым"? - спросил Магнус, когда Волков уже развернулся, чтобы продолжить путь. - Я только приземлился, и сразу пришлось идти на совещание. Так что не в курсе, где содержат пленных.  
\- Нет, - покачал головой капитан, - их всех отправляют на Землю для дальнейших разбирательств. Я со своими бойцами тоже лечу - в качестве охраны и чтобы дать свидетельские показания. Капитан "Киото" предоставил нам нижние палубы, туда я сейчас и направляюсь. Так вы идете?  
Мартинссон понял, что выбраться из летного комбинезона ему пока что не судьба, и последовал за Волковым.  
Спустя пять минут они уже стояли перед зеркальным окном, за которым в соседней каюте шел допрос.  
\- Ремонтная часть быстро сработала, - пояснил капитан, кивая на стекло. - Смастерили нам нормальные помещения для бесед и содержания пленных в рекордные сроки. Начали пока еще вовсю кипел бой, но успели, так что особо ждать нам не пришлось.  
Магнус кивнул и перевел взгляд на происходящее в смежной каюте.  
Из мебели там был только привинченный к полу стол и три стула. На одном сидел худощавый парень; его руки были скованны наручниками, взгляд опущен вниз, на сидевших напротив него двоих людей в форме десантных войск он не смотрел. Волосы пленного были растрепаны и забавно вились, но их цвет определить было невозможно из-за густым слоем осевшей на них серой пыли.  
\- Так ты будешь говорить, сволочь такая?! - неожиданно грохнул по столу кулаком один из допрашивающих.  
Парень вздрогнул, втянул голову в плечи, словно пытаясь спрятаться и стать невидимым:  
\- Я не знаю... Говорю же вам, я ничего не знаю, - тихо, умоляюще сказал он. - Пожалуйста, поверьте.  
\- Видите, - невесело ухмыльнулся Волков. - Ничего-то он не знает, ничего не ведает. Агнец невинный да и только.  
Но Магнус его не слушал - вся усталость, все напряжение и сонливость мигом слетели с него при первых звуках голоса пленного. Ему показалось, что он смотрит не сквозь зеркало, а в него. Мозг моментально принялся за работу, с лихорадочной быстротой анализируя увиденное. Рост и телосложение совпадают, вес... худоват, но при некоторых условиях, вполне допустимо; вьющиеся волосы - сходится... И голос, этот голос.  
"Черт, не может этого быть! Неужели еще один клон? Да сколько же их по галактике шляется?" - мелькнула шальная мысль.  
\- Мне нужно с ним поговорить, - резко обернулся Мартинссон к Волкову. - Немедленно.  
\- Идет допрос... - начал было тот.  
\- Не заставляйте меня приказывать вам, капитан.  
Десантник пару секунд молча на него смотрел, в его глазах моментально зажглась ярость. Но он сдержался, только с досадой сплюнул на пол и прошипел:  
\- Вот дерьмо! - а затем зло ткнул в кнопку интеркома: - Ребята, выйдите на минутку. Тут с нашим симпатяшкой начальство побеседовать желает.  
Магнус уже чувствовал, что слегка перегнул палку, и ему стало стыдно за свою несдержанность:  
\- Капитан... Простите, но это действительно очень важно. Я все объясню... или вы сами поймете в скором времени. Если хотите, можете даже зайти вместе со мной.  
Волков смерил его долгим недоверчивым взглядом, а затем кивнул и молча вышел из каюты. Магнус - следом за ним.

Когда они вошли в помещение для допросов, паренек так и продолжал сидеть, низко опустив голову, вперив взгляд в пол и пряча лицо. Его слегка трясло. От страха или от усталости - еще предстояло узнать.  
Капитан остался стоять чуть сбоку, подперев стену и скрестив руки на груди. Мартинссон же сел за стол и задумался, не зная, с чего начать.  
\- Ты клон, - наконец сказал он; ровно, лишенным эмоций голосом. - Тебе это известно?  
Парень сжался на стуле, дерганно закивал:  
\- Да... Да, я знаю.  
\- И ты знаешь, чей ты клон? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался коммандер.  
\- М-майора Мартинс-сона, - слегка заикаясь прошептал пленник.  
\- Правильно, - кивнул Магнус, переглянувшись с очень озадаченным Волковым, и резко спросил: - Сколько еще клонов Мартинссона сделали на этой станции?  
\- Я... единственный его клон. На большее у них не было биологического материала. Если это не так, то я об этом не знаю.  
\- Как тебя зовут?  
\- М-магни В-воланд...  
\- Неверный ответ, - оборвал его Мартинссон, которому стоило больших трудов сохранять внешнее спокойствие. - Магни Волландер погиб три года назад на планете Варган. Вторая попытка.  
\- Меня зовут Магни Волландер, - упрямо и с неожиданной злостью в голосе повторил парень, хотя его к этому моменту уже заметно колотило от страха.  
\- Подними голову! - приказал Магнус. - Посмотри на меня.  
Пленник неохотно подчинился, выпрямившись и встретившись с ним взглядом. Его лицо было все в потеках грязи и крови, губы разбиты, на скуле виднелся крупный багровый синяк. И все же капитан Волков, которому со стороны открывался прекрасный вид на два совершенно идентичных профиля, резко выдохнул:  
\- Чтоб я сдох! Не может этого быть!  
Магнус только мрачно покосился в его сторону. Он хотел уже задать новый вопрос, когда клон, впившийся в него цепким, едва ли не жадным взглядом, ошеломленно прошептал:  
\- Майор Мартинссон? Но... как? Вы же погибли... Он сказал, что вы все погибли! Что Курт... - его голос сорвался, только в наступившей тишине было слышно быстрое, сбивчивое дыхание.  
Заметив, что с парнем явно что-то не то, Магнус бросил в сторону:  
\- Волков, какой-нибудь пакет. Быстрее! Похоже, у него приступ паники, - а сам встал, обошел стол и осторожно положил ладонь на спину клона, пытаясь его успокоить.  
Капитан вернулся практически сразу со стандартным бумажным пакетом, входившим в любую малую аптечку корабля.  
Мартинссон развернул пакет и протянул пленнику:  
\- Дыши в него. Это скоро пройдет, не паникуй, - а сам отошел к капитану. - Теперь понятно, почему я хотел с ним поговорить?  
\- Да уж, - поежился тот, искоса поглядывая на клона. - Что будете теперь делать?  
\- Честно говоря, ни малейшего понятия, - признался Магнус. - Для меня самого все это большая неожиданность.  
\- А Магни... - неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, начал Волков. - Вы уверены, что это не он? Я читал отчет о рейсе "Веги" и, ну... Тело ведь не найдено.  
\- После того взрыва я бы больше удивился, если б что-нибудь нашли, - сухо ответил Мартинссон.  
\- Майор... - позвал неожиданно пленник, ему явно уже было получше. - Скажите, это правда? Папа правда... жив?  
И столько в этом голосе было отчаянной надежды, что напускное спокойствие и недоверие Магнуса сильно пошатнулись.  
Он вернулся к парнишке и посмотрел на того уже мягче:  
\- Коммандер. Я теперь коммандер, - поправил его Мартинссон. - Курт Волландер и весь экипаж "Веги" вернулись на Землю два с половиной года назад. Живыми и невредимыми. И Курт до сих пор оплакивает своего погибшего сына.  
\- Но.. я правда Магни. Я живой! Почему вы мне не верите? - умоляюще заглянул ему в глаза клон.  
\- Потому что я сам, своими глазами, видел тот взрыв. Выжить в нем было невозможно, - ровно ответил Магнус.  
Парень отвел взгляд, что-то лихорадочно соображая. Неожиданно его лицо просветлело, и он снова, уже с надеждой, посмотрел на коммандера:  
\- Я могу доказать! Спросите меня о чем угодно, задавайте любые вопросы, я отвечу на них все. Курт... Папа, он ведь может подтвердить, что я не вру!  
Магнус задумался. Конечно, вероятность было ничтожно мала, но вдруг? Ему внезапно отчаянно захотелось верить в то, что чудеса все же иногда случаются. И что перед ним сейчас на самом деле сидит Магни Волландер. Потерянный, похороненный и оплаканный. И все же каким-то образом - живой. Что бы такого у него спросить? Чтобы Курт тоже вспомнил? Что-то не обязательно важное, но запомнившееся? Ведь Курт ему много всего рассказывал, но детали, как назло, ускользали из памяти.  
\- Первая встреча, - наконец медленно заговорил Магнус. - Самый первый день с Куртом. Любое яркое воспоминание.  
Клон на секунду прикрыл глаза, а когда снова их распахнул, в его взгляде появилась надежда вперемешку с решимостью:  
\- Медотсек. Папа привел меня туда, чтобы понять, что я такое. Он думал, что я неживой - андроид или киборг. А я случайно разбил пузырек с дезинфектором, и думал, что он меня накажет. Пираты всегда наказывали. Я уже понял, что он не такой, как они, но все равно испугался. А он... он был добрым. Первый раз со мной кто-то был по-настоящему добрым. И не ругал совсем - просто вызвал киберов, и они все убрали.  
Несколько томительных секунд Магнус всматривался в его лицо, ища хоть малейший намек на фальшь. Но парень смотрел на него кристально честными, ясными глазами, и он смягчился, улыбнувшись, похлопал клона по плечу. Хотя все еще даже в мыслях отказывался называть его по имени - не хотел давать себе лишнюю надежду на чудо. А потом обратился к Волкову, по-прежнему молчаливой статуей наблюдавшему за всей этой сценой:  
\- Капитан, будьте добры, проследите, чтобы парнишку больше пока не допрашивали. Пусть поспит немного, отдохнет, он явно еле на ногах держится. А я пока займусь проверкой его слов.  
И вышел из каюты. Не оборачиваясь, не глядя ни на Волкова, ни на клона.  
Боялся.  
Сам себя.  
И медленно разгорающегося в душе огонька надежды.

На этот раз сигнал прошел почти сразу, и на экране перед Магнусом появилось улыбающееся лицо Курта.  
\- Привет, космический бродяга, что-то ты зачастил с вызовами на связь.  
Несмотря на то, что на душе у него кошки скреблись, Мартинссон улыбнулся в ответ:  
\- И тебе привет. Я вижу, ты в прекрасном настроении.  
"И как жаль, что я его сейчас испорчу", - подумалось ему следом.  
\- Меня Линда усиленно веселит байками о своей поездке, - ухмыльнулся Волландер. - Вроде бы, она там кого-то встретила. Ну, ты понимаешь...  
\- Наконец-то, а то я уж начал думать, что, кроме учебы, ее ничего не интересует. И когда состоится церемония представления семье?  
\- Мне кажется, будь ее воля - никогда. Ее в дрожь бросает от одной мысли, что мы на бедолагу вдвоем насядем. Особенно ты.  
\- Да разве же я страшный? По сравнению с мрачным и злобным тобой я вообще белый и пушистый, - хохотнул Магнус, мысленно отсчитывая секунды, оставшиеся до серьезного разговора, каким бы коротким он ни планировался.  
\- Что я тебе могу сказать? Значит, умеешь произвести нужное впечатление, пушистый ты мой. Особенно, когда вживаешься в роль коммандера Мартинссона.  
\- Скажи Линде, что я обещаю быть паинькой и не сильно пугать ее избранника.  
\- Обязательно, - кивнул Волландер и посерьезнел: - А теперь выкладывай истинную причину твоего звонка. Я же не слепой, вижу, что тебя что-то гложет изнутри.  
\- Хм... ты прав, - кивнул Магнус. - Мне нужно задать тебе один вопрос. О Магни.  
Курт на глазах побледнел, грузно плюхнулся на стоявшее позади него кресло и потер ладонью лоб. Затем кивнул - молча, пряча взгляд.  
\- Что ты помнишь о самом первом дне, когда к тебе привели Магни?  
\- Все, - глухо ответил Волландер. - Я помню все. Словно это было вчера. Тебя интересует что-то конкретное?  
\- Вы ходили в тот день в медотсек?  
\- Да, я его почти сразу туда отвел. Было у меня подозрение, что он человекоподобный робот. Или кибернетизированный конструкт.  
Магнус прикрыл глаза, чтобы успокоиться. Пока все сходилось, но надежда была такой эфемерной, а шансы настолько ничтожны. Он очень хотел, чтобы пленный клон действительно оказался настоящим Магни. Но рациональная часть разума напрочь отрицала вероятность такого чуда.  
\- А что-нибудь поконкретнее? Может, что-то случилось, пока вы были в медотсеке?  
И снова Курт кивнул, его голос понизился до дрожащего шепота:  
\- Это так глупо вышло. Магни тогда все было интересно, все нужно было потрогать, взять в руки. Он был, как ребенок, изучающий окружающий его мир. Разве что на зуб не пробовал. Я громко его позвал, он от неожиданности выронил пузырек с дезинфектором, и тот разбился. Такой любопытный, такой неуклюжий. И до смерти перепуганный. Наверное, тогда-то я впервые и взглянул на него не как на навязанную мне обузу, а как на ребенка. Которого нужно учить и защищать. Беречь его чистоту, и его наивность, и его искренность. Магни потом так быстро взрослел, а я смотрел на него и вспоминал эти самые первые дни. Когда я ему был по-настоящему нужен.  
Они помолчали, оба погруженные в свои мысли.  
Курт явно весь был в прошлом, горьком, болезненном и, как ни странно, по-своему, счастливом. А Магнус... Он замер, боясь сделать лишний вдох, чтобы не закричать от охватившего его восторга и облегчения, чтобы не выдать драгоценную тайну раньше времени, когда Курт еще не готов ее услышать.  
\- Извини, что заставил тебя снова это вспоминать. Я потом объясню, зачем мне это было нужно, - наконец тихо сказал Магнус. - И еще раз прости, что мне придется сейчас с тобой попрощаться. Только сначала я бы хотел перекинуться парой слов с Линдой. Она дома?  
\- Дома, где же ей еще быть? - вздохнул Волландер. - Все дороги замело, так что мы тут несколько отрезаны от внешнего мира, пока их не расчистят. И что это у вас за тайны такие совместные? - подозрительно прищурился он, с видимым облегчением оставляя тему погибшего сына.  
\- У нас для тебя будет на Новый год сюрприз, - подмигнул ему Магнус.  
Курт снова тяжко вздохнул, но нашел в себе силы улыбнуться в ответ.  
\- Ладно, сейчас позову.  
\- Только чур не подслушивать.  
\- Да сдались вы мне с вашими секретами, - усмехнулся Волландер, хотя было заметно, что он заинтригован.  
Они попрощались, и спустя минуту перед экраном возникла Линда.  
\- Привет, - помахал ей рукой Магнус. - Курт точно не крутится поблизости?  
\- Точно, - весело усмехнулась она. - Большим обиженным облаком утопал в мастерскую и запер за собой дверь. Каких гадостей ты ему наговорил, что он теперь такой мрачный?  
\- Это сейчас не важно. У меня есть к тебе одна просьба.  
Услышав его серьезный тон, Линда нахмурилась и внешне подобралась:  
\- И в чем она заключается?  
\- Проследи, пожалуйста, чтобы к моему приезду Курт обязательно принял лекарства. Это очень важно. И успокоительное. Чем сильнее, тем лучше. Пусть лучше носом клюет, чем у него с сердцем что-то случится.  
\- Магнус, в чем дело? - обеспокоенно спросила она. - Откуда такие странные требования?  
На несколько секунд между ними повисло тяжелое молчание, а затем Мартинссон прикрыл глаза, собираясь с силами:  
\- Я нашел Магни. Живого. Настоящего. Он не погиб тогда, - и, услышав ее потрясенный вскрик, спросил: - Как ты думаешь, что будет с Куртом, когда он узнает?  
\- А ты подумал, что с ним будет, если ты на него без подготовки такую новость обрушишь? - посмотрела на него, как на маленького, Линда. - Лучше его хоть как-то предупредить о вашем возвращении. Иначе, боюсь, никакие лекарства с успокоительными не помогут. Сердце сдаст от потрясения.  
\- И томить его несколько дней в ожидании? - упрямо нахмурился Магнус. - Не знаю даже, что лучше.  
\- Уж точно не твой вариант, - укоризненно глянула на него она, а затем прикусила губу. - Господи, Магни живой! Это чудо, самое настоящее чудо! Мы просто обязаны рассказать отцу.  
\- Ну, попробуй, хотя мне все равно страшно, что с ним будет, когда он узнает.  
\- Я с ним поговорю. К тому же, у меня есть знакомый врач. Можно будет попросить его заехать.  
\- Ладно, уговорила... - еще пару секунд поколебавшись, согласился, наконец, Магнус. - Пригласи его, пусть на всякий случай будет под рукой. И вот клянусь, после возьму этого идиота за шкирку и лично оттащу в клинику, как бы он ни упирался!  
\- Не переживай, - серьезно кивнула ему Линда. - Я прослежу, чтобы с отцом ничего не случилось, - а потом неожиданно расплылась в широкой улыбке и смахнула со щеки невидимую слезинку. - Поверить не могу, Магнус. У меня есть брат... Это невероятно! И здорово. И с трудом верится. И... как ты думаешь, я ему понравлюсь?

Прежде чем снова встречаться с Магни, Магнус дал ему несколько часов, чтобы выспаться. Он был прав, парень едва стоял на ногах и при первой же возможности провалился в беспробудный сон. Сам Мартинссон ложиться не стал, хотя для него шли уже третьи сутки бесконечной беготни, и он чувствовал, что еще немного и просто вырубится от усталости. Но прежде нужно было утрясти все необходимые детали с командованием, официально подтвердить личность Магни, снять с него статус пленного, поставить на довольствие в качестве гостя корабля, оформить хоть какие-то документы... В общем, дел было невпроворот.  
К его удивлению, адмирал Кумагаи не стал упорствовать, а отнесся к ситуации с пониманием. Даже пошел вместе с Мартинссоном взглянуть на парнишку.  
\- Я пока не знаю, как так получилось, что он выжил. Уверен, он потом расскажет, когда немного придет в себя. Но если бы Курт не подтвердил его слова в точности, решил бы, что у меня уже галлюцинации от недосыпа, - смущенно признался адмиралу Магнус, стоя с ним на пороге открытой камеры и рассматривая спящего Магни.  
Кумагаи задумчиво погладил подбородок и пожал плечами:  
\- Есть многое на свете, друг Горацио, что и не снилось нашим мудрецам, - процитировал он великого поэта. - А я достаточно пожил, чтобы меня уже мало что было способно удивить. Этот парень прошел через очень многое, и я рад, что у его истории будет хороший конец. Тем более, что вам с Куртом это действительно важно.  
Мартинссон только кивнул.  
\- Что будешь теперь делать? - спросил адмирал. - Если хочешь, я могу отпустить "Киото" уже сегодня к Земле. Дальше мы тут уже сами разберемся.  
\- Не знаю, Изаму-сан, просто не знаю. Боюсь, если Курт увидит Магни в таком виде, его точно удар хватит. Мы ведь его даже не искали, были уверены, что он мертв. А он все это время, оказывается, был в руках у пиратов.  
\- Отведи его первым делом, как проснется, в медотсек. Пусть наши доктора его осмотрят.  
\- Они сейчас завалены работой с ранеными десантниками и одним из моих ребят. У него сильный ожог от закоротившего во время попадания в его истребитель приборного щитка, - попытался было возразить Магнус, но адмирал только раздраженно от него отмахнулся:  
\- Не говори глупостей, уж десять минут на парнишку у них найдется. Тем более, когда пронюхают, кто он такой - ты в курсе, с какой скоростью обычно разлетаются слухи по кораблю. Еще сами прибегут, на ходу теряя тапки.  
\- Меня еще что тревожит, - привычным, слегка нервным движением взлохматил свои волосы Мартинссон. - На момент побега "Веги" Магни оставалось жить три месяца. Это подтверждалось записями в пиратской базе данных и результатами медицинского сканирования, которое сделал Курт, когда парень начал сдавать. С тех пор прошло три года...  
\- Так как получается, что он все еще жив? - приподнял бровь Кумагаи. - На этот вопрос, пожалуй, я смогу тебе ответить. Сегодня утром мне на стол лег первичный отчет наших аналитиков, копающихся в записях ученых и пытающихся разобраться, чем они там вообще занимались.  
\- И?  
\- Отдельная папочка отводилась некоему Объекту-47. Уникальному экземпляру, который тщательно изучали, чтобы понять, чем он отличается от других, неудачных. И есть у меня подозрение, что речь идет именно о Магни. Дословно не скажу, я только бегло просмотрел, но там было что-то о проведенном курсе генной терапии, чтобы убрать временной маркер.  
\- Думаешь, они... Магни теперь будет жить, как все нормальные люди? - тихо, с затаенной надеждой спросил Магнус.  
Все это время его не отпускал страх, что они спасли Магни только для того, чтобы потом наблюдать за его медленной и мучительной смертью. Он не был уверен, что Курт сможет во второй раз пройти через это и не сойти с ума. И десять раз успел пожалеть о том, что поторопился, поделившись с Линдой своей тайной.  
\- Если он и есть Объект-47, в чем у меня нет никаких сомнений, то да, - ободряюще похлопал его по плечу адмирал. - У твоего парнишки вся жизнь впереди.  
Магнус облегченно улыбнулся, а Кумагаи тем временем немного виновато поморщился:  
\- Одно только... Мне и самому ужасно это не нравится, но формальности должны быть соблюдены. Чтобы позже ни одна перебирающая бумажки сухопутная крыса не придралась, и в будущем у парня не было никаких проблем.  
\- Медикаментозный допрос? - чуть поколебавшись, спросил Мартинссон.  
Такой способ вытащить информацию применялся очень редко. Раньше это объяснялось тем, что существовали способы обойти действие препаратов и показания, данные во время подобного допроса, не считались достоверными. Лет сто назад ученым все же удалось разработать по-настоящему действенную "сыворотку правды". Все дело упиралось только в жуткой дороговизне ее изготовления. Была и еще одна методика, также не оставлявшая никаких сомнений в правдивости показаний - глубокое пробирование мозга. Только вот в трех случаях из пяти это заканчивалось полным распадом личности допрашиваемого.  
И Магнус был уверен, что второй вариант адмирал ему никогда бы не предложил.  
Кумагаи кивнул, потупившись:  
\- Сам понимаешь, это самый верный способ отвести от него любые подозрения, при этом не причинив никакого вреда.  
\- Я смогу присутствовать?  
\- Конечно, можешь его хоть за руку держать.  
В конце концов Мартинссон, пусть и с неохотой, но все же согласился. Это действительно был их единственный шанс навсегда оставить прошлое Магни в прошлом.

Поспать подольше Магни так и не дали. Уже через час в камеру пришли контрразведчики - двое молодых улыбчивых ребят, явно заранее проинструктированных адмиралом Кумагаи. Во всяком случае, с Магни они общались очень доброжелательно и мягко.  
Упрашивать парня не пришлось, он сразу дал согласие на медикаментозный допрос, только плечами пожав: надо, значит, надо. Да и Магнус оставался с ним все время и крепко держал за руку. Заволновался Магни только один раз, когда уже полулежал в удобном кресле и его попросили высоко закатать рукав рубашки, чтобы ввести препарат прямо в вену. А спустя несколько секунд Мартинссон понял, в чем дело - на руках парнишки повсюду виднелись следы от многочисленных инъекций. И, судя по оставленным синякам и уплотнениям, ученые с ним особо не церемонились.  
Контрразведчик, стоявший рядом с инъектором наготове, только сочувственно поморщился, а Магнус, не удержавшись, погладил Магни по голове, успокаивая и уверяя, что больно совсем не будет.  
Допрос затянулся на полтора часа, и по мере того, как складывались вместе кусочки разрозненной мозаики, Мартинссона начало трясти от едва сдерживаемой ярости. Впрочем, контрразведчики и сами справлялись не лучше. Из всех них только Магни был абсолютно спокоен, ровным голосом рассказывая свою историю и проливая свет на некоторые факты, которые ему удалось случайно подслушать во время пребывания на научно-исследовательской станции.  
История уходила корнями еще в памятный Магнусу переворот на Сигме-5, с которого когда-то и началась его военная карьера. Ученые, исчезнувшие с планеты до прихода освободительных войск Земли, решили, что им не хочется работать на правительство, постоянно утыкаясь в запреты и барьеры, в том числе и моральные. А еще они прекрасно понимали, какие перспективы открывали их исследования для того, чтобы быстро разбогатеть. Среди них было много специалистов в разных областях, и все они разлетелись по самым разным уголкам освоенной человечеством галактики.  
Станция, в захвате которой принимал участие Мартинссон несколько дней назад, была лишь одной из нескольких.  
Занимались здесь больше всего исследованиями в области клонирования и выращивания живых организмов со строго установленными параметрами и функциями. В дальнейшем клонов планировали использовать в самых разнообразных целях, от проституции до рабочей силы на опасных и токсичных производствах. Клонирование обещало существенную прибыль - ведь для начала цикла требовалось всего лишь один раз обеспечить лаборатории биологическим материалом, а после в ход уже пошли бы тела мертвых клонов. Процесс был абсолютно безотходным и не требовал никаких особых затрат. А ограничение продолжительности жизни клонов гарантировало, что они не успеют достаточно сформироваться, как личности, чтобы доставить своим хозяевам и надсмотрщикам каких-либо проблем.  
Сложность была только в том, что долгое время все рожденные клоны были психически неуравновешенными и быстро сходили с ума. Кроме того, они появлялись на свет очень болезненными и зачастую умирали намного раньше отпущенного им срока.  
Магни действительно оказался по всем статьям исключением из правила. У него была чрезвычайно устойчивая и гибкая психика, а организм работал, как часы, начав сдавать только, когда достиг отметки заложенного в его гены естественного распада.  
Кроме того, Мартинссон ошибался, думая, что ученые работали на пиратов. В действительности, все было наоборот. Именно ученые, узнав о том, что созданный ими по просьбе главаря пиратов клон не только все еще жив, но и находился в трезвом рассудке и памяти, потребовали вернуть его обратно в лаборатории. Уж очень им захотелось самим взглянуть на такое чудо, разобраться в нем, понять, в чем его секрет.  
Курту и всему экипажу "Веги" крупно повезло, что Магни настоял на том, чтобы не откладывать побег. Еще день-два, и за ним бы пришли. Впрочем, он все же в конечном счете оказался в руках ученых, и его жизнь превратилась в один бесконечный, ни на минуту не прекращающийся кошмар.  
Как он спасся от взрыва? Против своей воли.  
Мануэль Граппа в действительности был тем самым главарем пиратом, с которым Курт имел дело на Варгане. И если бы инженеру показали фотографию Граппы, Волландер сразу бы его узнал.  
Когда на станции завыли сирены тревоги, предупреждавшие о начале неуправляемой цепной реакции в энергетическом центре, главарь приказал пиратам во что бы то ни стало пробиться внутрь. Он же и отрубил связь, оборвав передачу сигнала на "Вегу". Магни не знал, как конкретно Граппе удалось спастись - его вырубили, сильно ударив по голове. Снова пришел в себя он уже на операционном столе, окруженный незнакомыми людьми в белых халатах. Как он понял позже, нескольким кораблям пиратов все же удалось обогнать взрыв, а энергетические следы их двигателей стерлись возмущениями в пространстве вокруг планеты.  
Впрочем, для Магни тогда все это было уже не важно.  
Поначалу большую часть времени он проводил в состоянии анабиоза, и будили его только для очередной серии опытов и тестирования.  
Но в какой-то момент ученые осознали, что не успевают. Время клона быстро истекало, а они и на шаг не приблизились к пониманию, чем же он отличается от остальных. Тогда-то они и отвлеклись от исследований, чтобы в жуткой спешке провести генную терапию, уничтожившую искусственный маркер, который ограничивал продолжительность жизни этого ценного экземпляра. В целом же, ученые относились к Магни, как к вещи, с которой можно делать все, что угодно. Их совершенно не трогало, что ему больно, или холодно, или страшно.  
Но хуже всего было, когда на станцию прилетал Граппа, и Магни на все время отдавали ему. Пират его ненавидел. Искренне и всей душой.  
Ученые запретили ему убивать клона, во всем остальном ограничений не было никаких. И пират отводил душу, несколько дней подряд издеваясь и избивая ненавистного клона до полубессознательного состояния. После каждого такого визита, Магни часто целые сутки был не в состоянии подняться.  
Но в этот раз ему повезло - Граппа только с ним начал, когда боевая группа сектора напала на станцию. Отсюда и кровь, и разбитые губы, и синяки. Десантники капитана Волкова говорили правду, они к Магни и пальцем не притронулись.  
Закончив отвечать на вопросы, Магни закрыл глаза и просто ждал, когда пройдет действие "сыворотки правды". А Магнус с контрразведчиками молчали, избегая смотреть друг на друга, чувствуя стыд и вину за то, что ничем не могли помочь, чтобы этому совсем еще мальчишке не пришлось проходить через все эти ужасы. Наконец один из контрразведчиков похлопал Магни по плечу:  
\- Все позади, парень, все закончилось. Ты выжил и скоро увидишь свою семью - это главное.  
А Магнус только крепче сжал его ладонь в своей, опуская голову и пряча навернувшиеся на глаза слезы.  
Вскоре контрразведчики собрали свои вещи, попрощались и ушли. Магнус хотел было уже предложить перебраться в его каюту, как дверь снова открылась и на пороге появилась женщина в форме военного медика:  
\- Мне сказали, что разведка с вами уже закончила. Адмирал Кумагаи просил проводить Магни в медотсек, - она тепло улыбнулась с любопытством смотрящему на нее все еще чумазому парню. - Быстро сделаем общее сканирование, может быть, проведем необходимую вакцинацию, и он может быть свободен.  
\- Хоть бы душ ему дали принять, - недовольно проворчал Магнус. - Ни секунды покоя...  
Женщина не обиделась, только развела руками:  
\- У нас как раз небольшое затишье, раненые спят, и можно заняться вашим подопечным. Не волнуйтесь, вряд ли мы вас задержим надолго. Кстати, с вашим пилотом все будет в порядке. К прибытию на Землю уже сможет встать, через месяц вернется в строй.  
\- Спасибо, - Мартинссон сжал кончиками пальцев переносицу, - и простите, трое суток на ногах, нервы уже пошаливают.  
Еще спустя полтора часа Магнус наконец сидел в своей каюте и ждал, когда Магни выйдет из душа. На его аккуратно заправленной койке лежал комплект чистого обмундирования без знаков отличия, на столе стоял поднос, полный всякой всячины, которой его от души нагрузили на камбузе повара, уже прослышавшие о новом госте авианосца. Адмирал Кумагаи был прав, новости на "Киото" распространялись с ужасающей быстротой.  
Щелкнул замок двери, и Магни вышел из крохотной душевой. Полотенце, обернутое вокруг бедер, своей белизной только подчеркивало пестрые синяки, целой россыпью усеивавшие его тело. Отмытый от грязи и засохшей крови, Магни выглядел намного лучше. Во всяком случае, у Мартинссона больше не возникло ощущения, что парень готов свалиться в обморок при первой же возможности.  
\- Чистая одежда, - Магнус ткнул пальцем в сторону койки, - на столе поднос с едой, ты наверняка проголодался. Я выйду, пока ты переодеваешься.  
\- Нет, - чуть застенчиво ответил Магни. - Не нужно, я привык.  
Крепко стиснув зубы от заново накатившей злости на пиратов, ученых и, отчего-то, на себя заодно, Мартинссон встал:  
\- Я все же подожду за дверью. Придется тебе заново привыкать к тому, что ты имеешь право на уединение и личную жизнь, малыш. Позови меня, когда будешь готов.  
Оставив Магни одного в каюте, Магнус несколько минут мерил шагами коридор, пока к нему не подошли четверо десантников во главе с капитаном Волковым:  
\- Здравия желаю, коммандер, - лениво козырнул тот. - Вот, пришли узнать, как там ваш парнишка.  
И от их немного смущенных улыбок на душе у Магнуса сразу стало как-то тепло, хорошо и спокойно.  
\- Загнал его в душ, - ответил он, пожимая руки капитану и его бойцам. - Сейчас вот жду, когда он переоденется во все чистое. Старую его одежду я, честно говоря, сразу в утилизатор отправил.  
\- И то верно, - низким басом прогудел один из десантников, которых Волков почему-то так и не представил. - Нечего хлопцу гадость всякую носить, о месте этом паскудном вспоминать.  
Дверь каюты немного приоткрылась и наружу выглянул Магни:  
\- Коммандер... - тут же осекся, видимо, вспомнив, что Мартинссон просил звать его по имени. - Магнус? Я... в общем, все.  
\- Тут к тебе гости пожаловали, - улыбнулся ему тот. - Ты как, не против?  
\- Нет, - смущенно потупился Магни и отступил вглубь. - Пусть заходят.  
Внутри каюты сразу стало тесно, поэтому парнишка в итоге устроился по-турецки на кровати, без страха глядя снизу вверх на обступивших его высоких и плечистых десантников. Мартинссон присел рядом, с интересом наблюдая за сменой эмоций на лицах как гостей, так и своего подопечного. Впрочем, бойцы надолго не задержались и вскоре начали прощаться. Уже на пороге, пропустив вперед своих подчиненных, Волков обратился к Магни:  
\- Мы хотели извиниться, что так на тебя насели с самого начала. Мы же понятия не имели, кто ты на самом деле такой. Что ты тот самый Магни Волландер, а не просто однофамилец. В общем, нехорошо получилось.  
\- А откуда вы обо мне узнали? - недоуменно нахмурил брови Магни, кидая быстрый взгляд в сторону Магнуса.  
Но тот только покачал головой, ухмыляясь. Было видно, что коммандера вся эта ситуация изрядно забавляет.  
Волков весело рассмеялся:  
\- Парень, да после того, как вернулась потерянная "Вега", тебя вся планета знает! Ты - герой. Вот прилетим на Землю, тебе такой прием устроят!  
Он кивнул хозяевам каюты на прощание и вышел, а Магни растерянно посмотрел на Мартинссона:  
\- Я не хочу прием, я просто хочу снова увидеть папу. Или меня к нему сразу не пустят?  
Магнус с беспокойством отметил, что нижняя губа у парнишки начала подозрительно дрожать, словно тот вот-вот собирался расплакаться, и приобнял его за плечи:  
\- Не переживай. Конечно же, первым делом мы поедем домой. Курт будет очень рад.  
Магни облегченно закивал, хотя на его щеках все еще пылал яркий румянец волнения.  
\- Поплачь, - предложил ему Магнус, который только сейчас наконец понял, что же его все это время смущало - что бы ни происходило, глаза Магни оставались сухими. - Иногда слезы - это хорошо. Даже для мужчин.  
На это Магни только отрицательно замотал головой:  
\- Не могу. Кажется, я их все выплакал, когда мне сказали, что папа погиб. У меня сейчас внутри все рвет и жжется. И больно, и радостно, и тошнит... А плакать не получается. Я просто хочу увидеть папу. Может, потом...  
\- Тогда смейся, - улыбнулся Магнус. - Потому что ты выжил и едешь домой, где тебя ждут. Смейся, малыш, назло всем тем, кто пытался тебя удержать, отнять право на свободу. А завтра я тебя покатаю на истребителе и, если захочешь, разрешу попробовать самому.  
\- Свобода - это возможность выбора. Я еду домой, - прошептал в ответ Магни, и его плечи мелко затряслись.  
Два человека сидели, обнявшись, на узкой казенной койке, и их смех рвал в клочья вязкую, давящую тишину каюты. И может быть, каждый из них был по-своему немного сумасшедшим, но это была не такая уж и большая цена за право остаться самим собой.

Ранним утром, когда солнце еще не взошло, а только окрасило морозным багровым румянцем далекий горизонт, на посадочную площадку почти у самого берега моря приземлился космический истребитель, взметнув в воздух облако снежной пыли. Из него выбрались двое и медленно направились к небольшому домику, стоявшему неподалеку. В окнах первого этажа горел свет - обитатели явно их ждали.  
Магнус, не торопясь, брел по узкой, расчищенной от снега дорожке и думал, что Курт этой ночью вряд ли вообще спал. Наверняка проворочался несколько часов, а потом на цыпочках, чтобы не разбудить Линду, спустился вниз и просидел на кухне до самого утра. А уж о том, как Курт вообще пережил эти последние пять дней ожидания, Магнус предпочитал даже не загадывать, чтобы лишний раз не травить себе душу.  
\- Это белое вокруг, скрипящее под ногами, холодное... Это снег? - послышался за его спиной голос Магни.  
\- Угадал, - кивнул Магнус, легко улыбнувшись.  
Магни о снеге, наверняка, только читал в книгах.  
Впрочем, вряд ли парнишку сейчас действительно так уж занимало окружающее. Скорее всего, ему просто было нужно на что-то отвлечься. Его со вчерашнего вечера, когда "Киото" еще только готовился выйти из гиперпространства, не отпускало нервное напряжение. И он то отправлялся бесцельно слоняться по палубам огромного корабля, то подолгу сидел у иллюминатора в их каюте, неотрывно глядя в бесконечное черно-серое марево за бортом.  
Экипаж "Киото" с первых же дней принял парня, как родного. Десантники Волкова смеялись и шутили, что Магни теперь самый настоящий "сын полка". И это было не так уж далеко от истины: где бы он ни появлялся, его неизменно встречали с искренней радостью и улыбками. Магни было интересно все, и он мог подолгу расспрашивать не занятых на дежурстве членов экипажа об их работе. Никто не отмахивался от него, не старался отделаться парой слов. Даже вечно ворчливый и нелюдимый главный инженер авианосца отвечал на его многочисленные вопросы с непривычным теплом в голосе. Медики тоже не отставали от остальных, ежедневно проверяя состояние парня, тестируя иммунную систему и пичкая всевозможными витаминами и укрепляющими коктейлями.  
Особенно часто баловали Магни повара, то и дело зазывая его к себе на камбуз попробовать что-нибудь вкусненькое и новое. Когда же Мартинссон, немного смущаясь, спросил, не найдется ли у них плитки шоколада для его подопечного, этот скромный вопрос каким-то образом трансформировался в голове шеф-повара в огромный шоколадный торт. Магни был, конечно, рад снова попробовать любимое лакомство, но честно заявил, что столько не съест.  
В итоге по кусочку торта досталось всем желающим.  
Мартинссон сдержал свое слово и перед самым прощанием с боевой группой адмирала Кумагаи взял Магни с собой в полет на истребителе. Конечно же, в межзвездном пространстве ничего особо интересного не было, но парню хватило и этой малости, чтобы первые десять минут практически не переставая вопить от восторга. И, конечно, вишенкой на верхушке новых впечатлений было разрешение перехватить управление боевой машиной.  
Но все это меркло по сравнению с предвкушением скорой встречи с отцом.  
Уже на самом крыльце дома Магнус обернулся и взял Магни за руку:  
\- Не бойся ты так. Курт места себе не находил, пока мы были в пути. Он очень тебя ждет.  
\- Я понимаю. И знаю, что так лучше, чем если бы ты вызвал его на связь... Но мне все равно страшно.  
В последний раз ободряюще сжав его ладонь, Мартинссон поднялся на крыльцо и открыл дверь.  
Обитатели дома нашлись сразу же в гостиной и замерли, когда Магнус первым вошел в комнату, а следом за ним, застенчиво краснея - Магни.  
Несколько секунд в гостиной царила мертвая тишина, пока ее не оборвал громкий звук разбившейся кружки.  
Видя, что Курт смотрит на вошедших во все глаза и явно не собирается отмирать, Линда первой встала и подошла к парню, по дороге чмокнув Мартинссона в щеку. Она пару мгновений всматривалась в лицо Магни, а потом радостно ему улыбнулась и обняла, прошептав в самое ухо:  
\- Долго же ты добирался домой, братишка.  
Тот несмело обнял ее в ответ, но все его внимание было Курте.  
\- Папа?.. - растерянно позвал его Магни, когда Линда отошла в сторону.  
Но Волландер молчал.  
Смотрел на него, почти не мигая, бледнея с каждой секундой, и молчал. А потом медленно сделал шаг навстречу, и еще один, и еще. Пока, наконец, отец и сын не оказались друг от друга на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Первое прикосновение было несмелым, словно Курт боялся, что все это ему только снится. Но Магни был реальным, теплым и живым. И в его глазах все еще жил затаенный страх.  
Именно этот страх и привел Курта в чувство. Заставил скинуть с себя оцепенение и со сдавленным вскриком притянуть Магни к себе; крепко, почти судорожно обнять:  
\- Сынок... Магни, хороший мой. Живой...  
Магнус смотрел на них с радостью и с облегчением, и когда по щекам Магни скользнули первые дорожки слез, улыбнулся - мальчик снова научился плакать. А потом практически вытолкал Линду из комнаты, прикрыв за собой двойные застекленные двери.  
Им не нужно было видеть, как Курт гладит своего вновь обретенного сына по плечам, не в силах оторвать от него взгляд, плачет, что-то ему говорит, сбиваясь и начиная заново. И им не нужно было слышать, как Магни, улыбаясь сквозь слезы, тихо шепчет:  
\- Все будет хорошо, пап. Ты только не плачь, ладно? Мы вместе, я дома. И теперь все точно будет хорошо.  
  
Конец

Портреты героев, которые встречаются по тексту, собранные вместе:

         



End file.
